User blog:Esten Kei/The Gold Dance Glove: ALL-STARS - Episode 12
'INTRO' OMYGOOOOOOD! Guys we are officially on the TGDG ALL-STARS FINAAALS!!!! I'm super stoked and I guarantee you, this will be an amazing episode! I'm already pumped-up to see what you three will present! :D Before that I wanna (for the last time) say that I'm proud of every all-star that played here. Shout out to all of y'all! <3 I really could not be prouder. Watching all of you making big steps, hosting your own shows, creating your own fanmade JD art...... It's amazing. So, JDisbae, Matusmati and Mikey, this is your last episode but also the episode that will feature the most challenges thus far. This very episode will actually consist of 4! Get ready, gather energy and get ready to kill this! OH and btw, a very special AFTER-SHOW party will happen very soon (within the next couple of days) which will feature the first ever TGDG red carpet. Stanley will interview the past all-stars, me and some other wiki personalities, while you will be working on your last ever submitions. People will root for you and people will be anticipating the big moment. Make this, your last episode count. Give it your all! 'HOW IT WORKS' Y'all already know, but let me say it again. Each episode, your creation will be graded on a scale of 1 to 10. This will be your CH ( Challenge ) score. On each episode, there will also be a voting poll where the wiki public will get to vote for who they want to support. The votes you get will be converted in a 1 to 10 scale grade too. This will be your CV ( Community Vote ) score. Each of your CH and CV will then be added-up and the final result will be your episode score. The ALL-STAR with the highest score will be declared the episode winner. The ALL-STAR with the lowest score though, will get eliminated. . . . . . . 'YOUR (FIRST) CHALLENGE - EPISODE 12 - "WINNER WANNA-BE SPEECH"' Hey there! Just like in episode 11, there will be NO CV this time. The outcome will only be based on the scores I give you (kinda). Good luck! So, for this episode's first challenge, y'all will have to write a short paragraph to tell me and the wiki public why you deserve to win this. You have to not say a lot but also give character, maturity and of course, persuasion! These will be the points which I'll base my scoring on to. . 'YOUR (SECOND) CHALLENGE - EPISODE 12 - "LIGHT MY BODY UP"' So, this second challenge might also be the most difficult for this episode or even thus far. Your goal is, to actually make a gameplay scene for the song "Light my Body Up" by David Guetta. That means that I only need the coaches and their BG. No HUD, no starbar, no anything. Just coaches and BG... .....and yes, I said coaches. For this challenge you'll have to create a TRIO dance! Here's what you'll have to add/make: 1. Make it a TRIO (as I also said above) 2. Make it in two different color scheme scenes. One must be your regular design for the routine which will be for the verse. The other will have to be one with NEON-ish and vibrant colors and the dancers must also have black skin, which will be for the choruses/the beat drop. . 'YOUR (THIRD) CHALLENGE - EPISODE 12 - "MIX IT UP!"' This is another coach design challenge but, don't worry, this one must only feature your png coach. Now, why the "mix it up" theme you ask?.... Your song won't be a regular song but also, it won't be my choice! I want you to search YouTube and find a mashup of two songs that inspire you. Then, after finding "the one", you will make your coach based on that mashup. Here's what you'll have to include/make: 1. Your coach must have elements and vibes from the both of the mashed-up songs. 2. Your two mashed-up songs must have cohesive content. 3. You should also send me a link of the mashup you picked. A DISCLAIMER!: you must NOT make a mashup yourself! XD. You must pick a mashup from youtube! . 'YOUR (FOURTH) CHALLENGE - EPISODE 12 - "A DELIGHTFUL SEASON"' For your last challenge on this episode, you must make a tribute to this cycle of TGDG. This actually is a poster/flyer that includes every contestant of the cycle. What you must include in your tribute: 1. ALL of the ALL-STARs' avatars (made-over if there are). 2. On the centre, you must add the three finalists' avatars and a crown with a "Who will win?" theme. 3. You must include the TGDG A-S logo. 4. You must also use this cycle's color scheme (Gold, Fuschia and Teal) . This is all of it! Relax and take your time. We'll be waiting!...and also, be yourselves and as always, give it your character. Impress me! ;) SEND YOUR CREATIONS TO MY E-MAIL, ATTACHING YOUR WIKI USERNAME : someoneexample10000@gmail.com . 'THE ALL-STARS' JDISBAE_MATUSMATI_MIKEYROCKS33_FinalistAvatarBannerTGDGA-S@JDwikia.png|'JDisbae VS Matusmati VS MikeyRocks33' . See ya soon! :D . some days... So, I was just informed by the competitor himelf, that MikeyRocks33 is officially dropping out of the game. Mikey, I wish you the best and I hope you thought of this well. Hope school will be okay. Good luck! You were a great ALL-STAR and you gave us a remarkable performance! That means that now, it's only between JDisbae and Matusmati! Good luck guys! I'll be waiting for the submitions. . See you soon! ;) . AFTER THE CREATION PROCESS:.... 'THE CREATIONS' Challenge #1 ' TGDGA_S_JDISBAEspeechEP12@JDwikia.png|'JDisbae''' TGDGA_S_MATUSMATIspeechEP12@JDwikia.png|'Matusmati' ' '''Challenge #2' ' Lightmybodyup1.png|'JDisbae''' Lightmybodyup2.png| LMBU_GAMEPLAY.jpg|'Matusmati' LMBU_GAMEPLAY2.jpg| ' '''Challenge #3' ' TGDGCH3_2.png|'JDisbae (Hello Kitty & Telephone)' ITNOL-PP_Coach.png|'Matusmati (In the Name of Love & Pity Party)' ' . Challenge #4 ' Posterlmao.png|'JDisbae''' FLYER.jpg|'Matusmati' ' . 'THE JUDGING' It's official everybody! Tonight is the moment the first ever ALL-STAR JD artist of the JD wikia will be crowned! I can almost swear I can hear your heartbeats guys. Well, chill and get ready. You're about to get your last ever critiques this season! So, let's start! On this hectic episode, you were assigned not 1, not 2 but 4 challenges! Let's see how you did. '''First up, JDisbae.' Let's start with the mashup. Well, I found that coache's color scheme a lil unflattering and having chosen such a mashup, I think the colors should have gone a lot more vibrant. Plus, the look its self feels too traditional and not edgy, even though I knew what you were going for pts.. Now, your flyer was pretty good!....BUT, you did not use an original "VS" pic and thus I gave ya a 1 point penalty. However, it deserved more pts.. As for your LMBU trio, it gave me a seizure! The scheme and the whole thing was all over the place! There's no cohesion! I get the robotic vibe tho pts.. Lastly, your speech. Well, I liked it but it was too long. However, I saw JDisbae in it and never lost you pts.. Last but certainly not least, Matusmati. Let's start with the mashup as well. I think your 2 songs didn't match at all. Thus, you tried to make a coach with such different elements on it that it seemed a little like an explosion! The scheme had potential though pts.. Your flyer is very clean, pleasing to the eye and interesting. I enjoyed it but I felt sth was missing. Does the job well though! pts.. Now, as for your LMBU trio, the cohesion is AMAZING! It's crazily good. BUT, the color scheme is kinda boring. Even though you're giving it to me on the verse, I expected sth crazier for the chorus pts.. Lastly, let's talk about your speech. It seemed short, but in a good way. You didn't make me yawn. However, I think I lost Mati there. I think I didn't get as much of your character as I wanted to pts.. TOTAL POINT COUNT: JDisbae pts. and Matusmati pts. . 'CALL-OUT' WOW! Now, THAT's a close one!!! I'm amazed! Now, on to the final part of this process...... The scores that will determine the winner, won't just be your CH scores on this episode. I went ahead and added-up your Ep 13 CH score, your AVERAGE CH score and your AVERAGE CV score divided in half. ( Ep13CH + AvCH + CvCV/2 = FinalScore ) Before I start the call-out, may I first say that guys, this whole season was amazing. You two gave us an outstanding performance that really shows why you've got the right to be called an "ALL-STAR". I couldn't be prouder of you. Any of you. The whole cast of this season. It was really special. Thank You.... <3 Now, on to the call-out! The winner of TGDG:ALL-STARS will receive a brand-new crystal trophy with THEIR name on it, to post on their wall and brag about all-day long, the title of an "ALL-STAR Just Dance Artist" which comes with ULTIMATE bragging rights and last but not least, a co-producing, co-designing and co-hosting role on the next big cycle of TGDG! Doesn't all this just sound amazing?! . . . . . So, the point difference is only 2.51 points! . . . . . . . The winner of TGDG... . . . . . . ...and the first ever ALL-STAR JD artist crowned... . . . . . . . IS................. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . JDISBAE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH MY GAWD!!!!!!!!!!!! CONGRATULATIONSSSS!!!!! I am SO proud of you!!!!!!! Congratulations again!!!! :D This was an amazing performance and great gameplay! Your prizes are ready to be grabbed. Mati, you are fierce, I'm proud of you too. :) Well, JDisbae, you are officially the co-host and producer of TGDG4!!!! I'm utterly excited to work with you. OH! and...... I have a surprise. ''' '''Mati, you will not co-produce nor co-host the next cycle of TGDG....BUT............ you will co-judge alongside me and JDisbae! :D Now, *raisesGlass, to this delightful cycle that just ended! To all the memories that were made and all the ups and downs we went through! *glink! . ''' '''Oh, and as for you (the watchers), see ya next cycle, when the school bell rings! ;) (Oops! Was that a hint?! Well, maybe.......) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . (Stay tuned for the reunion/award ceremony on the newest "Stanley's AFTER-SHOW Party") . . I cannot believe how much TGDG has grown. I owe it all to the watchers and all the players that ever joined the cast. I wouldn't have been able to accomplish this without all of you..... :') THANK YOU <3 . '-Someone10K' Category:Blog posts